


LOVE IS WARRRRR!

by DecemberSayer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1st storee, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts, I CAN RITE GR8, Its spelt Jorge, M/M, Suspense, as dem, rlly gr8, same artors notes as on ff, so same store, so u get da same xpreicne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberSayer/pseuds/DecemberSayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara Queen goes 2 howarts! She is bffs with Fred and Jorge! She has a problum! She loves them both! And Snepe is up to somthin EVILLLLLLLLLL! Reposted afta 2 whole years! (frum fanfic.net so it xactly the same)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYZ IM BAKKKKK! ITZ BIN 2 WHOLE YEARZ! I FINALY GOT UNGRONDED 4 FAILING SKOOL 2 TIMES. DA TEACHRS R JUS JELOUS OF MY G8 RITING SKILS! DEN MY COMPUTA BROKE SO I MADE MY MOM MOVE MY STORI INTO 1 DOCUMENT 4 ME! SHE LABELED DA CHAPTAS! U NO IM STIL MAD DAT FF ALOWED SPICYTACOS TO STAY BUT NUT ME!  
> MY SISTA SAID NO 1 REDS ME STOREE BECUZ ITZ CONDENSED AND GIVE PPL HEAD ACHES! SO I GOT MY MOM 2 CHANGE THE FORMTA! SHE IZ VRY PROUD OF ME! SHE SAD DAT SHE IS SO HAPY 2 SEE ME READ & RITE BECUZ SHE DIDNT TINK I COULD WATEVA THAT MEANS!
> 
> Chapter ONE! Inrto Cara  
> A/N THISSSSSS IS MY NEW STORY PLZ READ AND REVIREW! I KNOW YOU WILL LUV IT!!!!!

My name is Caroline Olivia Queen and I attend Hogwarts.Every one calls me Cara for short because I HATEE my first name and I have a problem I am in love with Fred and Jorge Weasly. They r My BEST FRIENDS! We gone too Hogeasrts together since we were in the first year.

I hace long beautiful chochlate colored brown hair that fell in perfecjt curls down my back. I styled my hair down. I had light blue eyes. Blue as a freshwater river. I have a VERY curvy figure. I am petite and small. ALOT of people seem to love me. Proboly because I am very nice and kidhearted! I give money to the homeles and orphands too! Everyone sayes they love to be around me. I also love to prank with Fred and Jorge. We love pranking Snepe but we never get caught! I am in griffindor with them. I dont no if they like me or not. Being around them makes me fell all nervous and fuzt inside! 

My story begone now when I was on the train. Waiting to arrive at the school I attend, Hogwarts. Then my frends walk in the compartment I was sitting.

“Hello” say Fred and Jorge at the same time.  
“Hi” I said back.

the rest of the train ride we eats stuff from the troly such as chochlate and caramel Then we arrived at Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a big castle big enough for all the students ti sleep in.

“Were here” I said very excitedly. You see I luv Hogwarts more then home. Hom,e is boring since I live alone. I am a orphan thit is why I luv giving them money and understangin. I dont like being alone I am a people person! My parents die when I was young about 4 actually. A year later I met the weaslys. My parents were killed by death eaters and Voldomort hisself. 

Me Fred and Jorge walked into the grate Hall. I sat betwen them at the griffindor table. I smiled as I ate my chicken thinking of all the pranks we were going to do this year.

“So Cara what r we going to prank snape with this year” said fred happily. “tink we should turn his hair pink!!!”

“OMG That would be soo funny.” I cheered.

“I agre” agreed Jorge. Then Dumledore said we had to go to bed since it was VERY late.

I went up to my dorm bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I went in the grate hall with fred and Jorge. Snape walked into the grate hall with PINK HAIR! Snape glared at us and sat next to hagrid. He didnt look very happy. Dumledore was eating his waffles.

“Hey cupcake, how about we make out” Dumbledore saaid to Snape who walks inro grate hall.

“no thank you dumbdore!” insulted Snape.

Me Jorge and fred laughed at the headmaster being rejected. WE then finished our meals and went to classes.

First we had potions then we had a bunch of other claasses.

I sat in the back row nxt to Fred and Jorge. Snape walked in the clasroom and glared at us.

“miss cara, you have detention for my hair.”

“I dont do anything I responeded

“I kn’w it was you. You will report ti my class room after lunch and dont think about doin any homeworK!” Snape said. I was shocked. we never got caught befour. Snape must have been up to something EVIL!

I ate my pizza and soda for lunch. Then I went to sbnapes classroom for detention… 

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y cnt u pik ur files 2 put on dis site? Dat's weird, lik ik ff is meen & all but at leest they let u impork files.
> 
> U finally get 2 meet mor charahters! Cara tinks somethin is up @ Hogwats! 
> 
> so dis chapta is jus the sam as it is on ff so sam xperinxe guys. only good commrnts plz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: IM BAK W/ THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!! NO 1 RECIEWED, BUT I THNK THT WOULD B UNFAIR FOR DA READERS! I NO U WILLS LUV IT & R CURIUS WHAT UI GOING 2 HAPPENNNJN NXT:

I was walking 2 detntion I herd voices cooming frok SNWPES CLASRUM!

“I no tht the lore WOULDNT BE VERY HAPPY!” wispered snapes to someone else in the classroom!

“But snape u have to kill the gurl!” replied an anonomous voice.

I didnt wanna be late and I was curious so I opened the dorr to Snepe’s clasroom and saw:  
SNEPE TALKING TO RON!

I dont lke Rpn he is very EVIL AND ANOYING! HIM AND HIS BFF NEVULE! I CANT STAND THE<! RIN IS JUST A DRED AND JORGE WANNA BE I HATE FOLOWERS AND COPYERS THEU ARE MINDLESWS FREAKS. THE Y CANT CHIOOSE BWTN 1 OR 2! RON IS JUSTA COPYEER A MINDLES FOLOWERER!

“Hello Professer!” I said cherfully. Knowing that Snaepe where is a ecil person wprking for the dark lord VOLODErmort! I passed ron and sat in a chair.

“Welsy U may leave now!” Snapes said glaring at me.

“Now today u will sit their untilk I say u can leave!”

I sat their for two HOURS! That is 1 Hour longer than a usual dertention. I wondered whi him and ron were after. It was a girl and I knew it, I CANT tell ferd and Jorge. They don’t wanna get inn the middle of this fiesta. I wenrt to the 1 perwspn I know who I can trust(beside fRed and jirghE):

I walks down to Hagrus hut. You know the small little house buy the pumkin patch. Yeah so I walks there. I knock and wait for him to anwer.

“Helo there Cara.” Say haris.

“Hay,” I then respond. Her opens the door so I can enter, I walks into his hut.

“Whats up” Hagrus saied.

I explain waht I heard of roan and snaspe conversation.

“you sholud tell dumledore!” harud saay.

“BUT HE LUVES SHAPE!” I protest.

“I know dumledore more then you he would fight against the veils” hagrf say.

“Fibne” I give in. I know I have to teklkt the headmaster. He might do something.

I walk to the headmasters office. On my way their I collide witg no other rthen NEVULLE!

I hated nevuile since 1st year he waz so mean to me. He makes fub of orphans. I am very fond of orphans being 1. he then makesa fun of hoeless people. I guice mony to the those unfortunate people! HE bulies me all thoe time and insults me. Him and rob are the only 2 guys int the school that hate me. He makesa me sick. Also he is wopking four VOLDOMORT!

“Hows lickingr your masters fe4tt.!” I insult nevule.

“Hows being a low life parentless pour sluit!” He respond.

“HOWS being an idoet who cant pass his math exam?” I ask. Nevule become agry and storms off. That suits him right. He deserves it. No one likes him anyway accept ron and that lona chick.

“HAHAHAHAH!” I laugh sop hard with tears running. I them walks to dumledors office and nock pn the door. He opens the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 BE CONTINUES  
> I HOPE U ENGOYED IT PLZ REVEIWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW TELL ME IF IT IS IS AWSPME!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTA 3! IK U GUYS R LIK 40 CHAPTAS BEHIND DEN MY FF READAS BUT IM UPDATING DIS 1 FASTA SO U cAN CTACH UP!!!!! 
> 
> So Cara tinks that sometins is up so she gotta figar it out. SHE vITSITN DUMLEDOR bc of snrpe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:I KNO HOW 2 SPELL! I KNOW DAT JORGE IS SPELLED RIGT! IM NOT A STUPET! ANYWAY ENHOY ThE CHAPTA!!!!!!!!!

I walk into dumkedores office.

“Hello!” he say excited too see me.

“Hi hadmaster” I say reaspectng him.

“Y are you here” He say.

“Welllllllllll” I begin.

“Wellllll wut” He ask. I then expkin what Sna[e and rom were talking about.

“I CANT JUST FIER SNAPE!” Dumpdore yelled.

Crap I think. He didnt belive me! I guess I jave to prove it.

Later that day I meet up with ferd and Jorge.

“Sup” said JOr3ge.

“Nothin” I responded.

“Wanna cum up with a new prank to play on Snpe?” Fredc asked.

“Sure” I hesitated. I new they wouid notice somethin was up of I decline. Sp then we plotted an ew prank on sanpe even though we were crssing dangersou waters.

The new day Snase walked intoo the grate4 hall. His skin had purp,ke pokadots all over it. And he was weering a babe pink dress.

“AH!” snepa let out a girlihs shriek. We laughted like there was no tommarow. Snape was fuming.

“You look sexiii Snapr” compliment dunlesoor.

“MISS CARA DETENTION!” He blames me! What blasfmy. He was up to something at least I can investigate in detention!

I then go to detenin. I put my ear againt the door.

“ **my lord Im not worthy** ” I heart snape say.

“ _ **sevrys**_ (tha’s snapes 1st name right?) _**dont flattere me. You kno what u must do**_.” Hissed a creppy voice.

“ **I will kil her my lorf** ” said snaps.

“ _ **Good. You must habve her deed befour the year me her body when she is dead!**_ ” the cold voice laufged.

“ _I would be happty enough too kill her if snpa fails_.” Added a new voice iu coult recognize. The voice was very familiar. I kno he is a follower they all adre they cant lead worth carp.

“ _ **I am glad that u bothe are very very loyal**_ ”

“ _who else 2 follow? Dumledore? Dont me laugh. He is sooo gay and old. He cant do anything_ ” a new voice laygted.

“ _ **No, need to show off my faithful sevrnt**_ ”

“ _I dobt he is showing off_ ” the sukc up looser said.

 **“MY koed I sense some1 my lotd U must leave NOW!** ” snape warned. I wish I had a tape recorder to show dunmledore!

The door was opend and out walks. RON AND NEVULE! I walked into the clasroom to see snape talkie to luna.

“Prdofessor?” I said.

“Oh! That is y lina thaT IS Y THAT INGREDIANT IS IMPROTANT!” sed snape.

“Thx, proddesser.” Said lujn.

Luna left the classroom. Leaving me and snape for detention.

“How much did u here brat?” He growled.

“What exact;y” I decided to play dumb.

“Hmph.” He then starting workin on a poition.

At dinner I started eating pizza and then I picked up my coke t5 frink. This taste funny I though as I drunk the sode.

Then I was engulped in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SNCE ITS SATERDAY I MADE IT LONGRRRR! ARENT U HAP\PY???? I HPE U ENJOY & SEA U TOMARROW 4 DE NXT CHAPTA!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K ASSHOLS LISTN UP! IF U DEM MEEN FUCKERS FROM FF FOLING ME BC U MAD OF MY SEUCCESS DEN STOP! SEE I GET ANOTHER KUDO! PPL LIK ME & MY RITING! I RESPOND 2 ALL UR COMENTS BC ON THIS SITE I CAN! SO STOP FLAMIN & MAKN IT HARD 4 THE REDDERS!
> 
> ps. al my authrs nots that hav been added for dis site r in da chapta summery, while my old 1s from ff r in da chapta notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WTF WITH MY STORY! I REPOSTED DIS STORY! I THINK IT WOOD B SMART 2 POST THE NEXT CHAPTER EARLY! READ & REVEW!

I woke up the next day in the hosbital wing. I saw Miss Pomphrey handlin w/ a bunch a diff. types of potons.

“ur awake?” she asked.

“obviusly” I responded. Then fr4d and jrorge walked in.

“your ok” they saed at the same time and they hugged me.

“what what happed” I said.

“You were posined.” Said Jorge answering my questin.

“WHO WOULD POISEN U MY SWEET CARA!” Frwd sobbed and hugged me. I pated him on the bak and told him im ok.

Then dumledor walks into the room.

“im wondering the same tjhing.” He said.

“I think it was Snape” said fered. I gasped how did fredc know? He must of herd from his evil brother RON!

“we cant jump to conclusins” said dunbledore.

“But I know it was hhim” I said.

“U cant blame sevurs for everything” Dubmledore said.

“But” I began

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Dumbledore screeched. He must of loved Snape very very muych. He then stormed of.

“How did u no about snepp?” I ask.

“WE;l i overheard u talkin to hagrus.” Freed answered.

That evening I got out of the hospital wing. (I heal quickly). I then was walking on the school ground. I runb into no other then: HARRY POTTER.

“Hello” I said two him.

“Hello, cara, I have to ask u somthing” Harry then blushed.

“Wut, is it?” I said.

“Well I have seen u around school and =ll but I never get the chance to..”

“Cahce to what?” I asked ver curious.

“Would u want to be my Gf?” he said smiling.

I though about it for a mintute. I didnt wanna say no that would be very mean and I am a very nice person. He was good lookin, that was for sure. But I loved frred and Jorge. What uf I went out with him to make them jealous? That wasnt mean. I give him a chance and see what fred and Jorge do. I smiled.

“Yes.” I reponedd. He lept in joy. We linked hands and walked to the griffindor common room. I had one thing on my mind:

_What was I going to tell fred and Jorge?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOORRY BUIT U HAVE 2 WAIT UNTIL NXT TIME! WHAT WIL CARA TELL DEM? REVWIE & TELL ME HOW GOOD I DID!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO IM ONLY UPDATING ON AO3 2DAY SO U GUYS CAN CATCH UP W/ FF & ALSO I WAS HOPIN SA HURICANE WOULD COME SO I DUNT HAV 2 DO MY HW BUT I HAV ALOT OF IT MAYBE I SHULD JUST SKIP SKOOL 2MORROW BC NO HURRICANE SO FAR.  
> DIS CHAPTA: WIL CARA FORGET ABOUT FRED & JORGE! SO MYUCH SUSPENSE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I NO U ALL NICE READERS (NOT DEM DUMBASS FLAMERS!) HAVE BEEN WAITIN 4 THE NEXT CHAPTA!!!! PLZ RD AND GIVE GOOOOOOOD REBVIEWS!

So me and hary opened the door to the coomn room. There was fred amd Jorge sittin there.

“Hello cara. Hello harre” they said.

“Hi!” we said at the same time.

“Gess what?” Harry said.

“What” the twins said inrested.

“Wer dating!” I said cheerfully. They both looked down sadly. Maybe their is a small chance rhat they do like me.!

“Oh…” said Jorge.

“Well I will see u tomarrow” I then went to sleep in my bed.

The next morning I walked into the graet hall. I saw harry fred and Joreg. So I sat next to haerry. He then pecked me on the lips. I embraces him and saw over his shoulder Fred and Jorge glaring at him.

After I finished eating my wafdfles and milk I was walking yto potions class. While we waited for snape to show up I sawe ron Nevulle and luna. They seemed tgo be discussing something important.

“HEY!” I shouted. “IF U WANNA SAY SOMETHIN LET EVERY ONE HERE! ITS NOT NICE TO KEEP SEECRETS!” Nevule glared at me. the 3 of them serounded me they all startd to swing at me. Fred then jumped in front of me. Joege grabbed them all fromk behind. I looked over at them.

“U saved me!” I said and hugged them. Jorge dropped the trio on the groind. Dape then walked by.

“CARA QUEEN! DETENTION!” HE yelled.

“But I didn” I tried to protest.

“NO DETENTION!” 

After detentin I left snapes classroom. I walked by the pond and sow harry. 

“Cara over here” he yelld. I walked over there

“Haarrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyy!” I screamed as I gaver him a hug.

WE discussed many different things like fav. food games class and other stuff. We then got to the topic of quittich. 

“Cara we need another chaser or we cant play againt slitheren this year.” Harry said sadly. I wondered what I cold do to help hiM!

“I will play chaser!” I promclaimed. Being on the quittich team would b fun! I could see fred and jorhe and harry more offen.

“Thank YOU!” He then kissed me. It made me feel all fuzzy inside!

The next day I wnert to see my one of my close BFFL, Hermione. We havent talked alot this year because I was bussy in detention and she was bussy playing cupid. She would always give me good adive on dating. Basicaly everyone went to her. She was an expert on this   
stuff. She hooked up many different ppl in the past. The only time she failed was helping Dumledore get Snape! Ok, anyone would fail knowinf all the times snape rejected him.

I knocked on her door.

“who is it” sje said.

“Cara” I answered. She opened the door. She was wering all pink. It fit her persona really.

“how may I help u today?” she asked.

“I have a…” I began.

“dating issue” she said. “endeer me.”

“Mhmmmm. Well i like frerd and Jorge but im dating harry. HE offered me a spot on the quittich team. I think they r jealus? Should I brake up with him. What if jhe thinks im using him. I do kind of like him!”

“I think u should listen to youre heart” I stared at her blankly.

“If u really like harry u should stay with him. if u dont u have to figure out if u like ferd or Jorge more. Dating 2 ppl is cheating you know. Or u could wait and see if they try to make a move.” She said. I lightblub flickered in my head. I understiood exactly what she is saying. But how do I know if I like Harry.

All day I was day I was debating weather or not I should wait on fred..or Jorge or brake up with harry immediately. I stared at my feet. 

Maybe I keep thinking about fred and Jorge too much. I should at least try to b around harry without thinking of them or their super sexy red hair. I shoke my head. Harry then walked up to me intterupting my thoughts.

“Hey” he said “meet my by the pond on Saturday. We can have a picnic their” he said. I smiled saterday was tommarow and that would b the perfect time to think souly on harry. And forget Jorge and Fred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NXT CHAPTA IS THD PICNIC! PLZ REVEIWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

**Author's Note:**

> REVIEW AND I WILL WRITE DA NXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!


End file.
